One Last Journey
by Berrycat
Summary: A storm rages around Valinor, Legolas and Gimly have been caugh in this same storm, and in another place danger stirs. Now Frodo along with Sam and Gandalf sail back to the place frodo wished to journey too one more time.(Revised and Updated)
1. Prelude

Prelude

The young Centaur watched from behind trees. Five of his father's people, including him, were trying to stop humans from mining in a certain area that the centaurs had been keeping watch over since the first war of Second Earth.

" You do not know what you are doing!" His father told the leader of the humans. " I don't care about any of your old legends you hear me!," the apperant leader of the humans, said. "They don't mean anything to my people!" the human said.

" That is something that could be argued." Evan's father said, in a cold voice.

The human paid no attention to this and turned back to his work.

" This is your last warning." Evan's father said.

In response the human in charge hit the wall of dirt with his pike. At the same time an arrow shot him, and the wall started trembling. The humans that were left alive ran out of there, as Evan's father yelled to his warriors to run.

As Evan watched, the wall started shaking even more and pieces started crumbling away from it. A dark smoke appeared out of the other side of the wall, and Evan could hear a wicked voice laughing. With some surprise he realized that the smoke was the one laughing. The humans seemed to have been frozen in place as the smoke came together and a tall woman with a long black dress, that looked as if had been made of black spider webs , long black nails, long black hair, and the most evil of faces Evan had ever seen, appeared. Her face was dark and full of wrinkles, her lips were to wide and small while her eyes were completely black without a sign of white in them. His fathers warriors stood in the woods with arrows ready.

The woman looked around and smiled. " Finally I have been released!" She came towards one of the humans who couldn't move. She touched his arm. Evan had a hard time trying not to scream or throw up as the man screamed in pain, as his flesh dried up and he became a skeleton, then turned into dust that the wind carried away.

She laughed as the other humans started running away in terror.

She was in front of every one of them as they tried to run. Then she went after the Centaurs. Evan shook with terror as he watched all of his people, including his father, turn into dust. The woman looked up at the sky and raised her hands. " I, Chaos have retuned to claim what's mine! This planet belongs to me! And I shall have it!" Black smoke drifted from her fingers towards the sky and laughed a cruel laugh, as black clouds started gathering. " I am back!" in a gust of wind she was gone.

Evan waited a minute before he burst into tears. He should have listened to his mother when she told him not to follow. " There is no time to cry now." Evan looked up to see a young girl, actually a young fairy. She had blue hair and sapphire eyes. She wore a dress made in the fashion of her people, it was sky blue.

" Who are you?" he asked through his tears. The girl smiled. " I'm Kisha, and you are?" Evan wiped his eyes. " My name's Evan."

" Nice to meet you Evan." Kisha said. Her smile faded as she looked to where Chaos had been held minutes ago. " Chaos has been freed, if we wish to keep our planet as it is, then we must find a way to the Wizards Island."

Evan's eyes grew wide. " My older brother lives there, he trains under the greatest Wizard Vennsile."

Kisha's smile reappeared. " Then we have something in common, my older sister Lily, also trains under him." She sighted. " She came to visit us some time ago but after three weeks she left, I haven't seen her for such a long time now." Evan nodded. " I know what you mean, but at least you had your sister for three weeks. Nolion only stayed for a week and a half then left." both sighted. " Well, we'll be seeing them soon. We have to find a way to the island before it's to late."

Evan cheered up somewhat. The thought of seeing his brother after so long made him happy, he would put everything to rights now that their father was gone. " How do we get to the island?" Evan asked.

" We go to the closest port and take a ship that is headed there, even if we have to hide or work." Kisha seemed determined to do this. Evan smiled. If she could do this so could he. " Lead the way!" he said. Kisha lifted her head and did as he had asked.

Frodo watched the storm that had appeared out of nowhere. " This storm is strange Mr. Frodo," Sam said. " It was a nice day just five minutes ago."

" There is something amiss Sam. Not here or Middle Earth but in Second Earth and whatever it is I plan to try and help." Sam looked at Frodo with a puzzled expression on his face. " What do you mean?" Sam asked. Frodo shook his head and went to find Gandalf; he would know what to do.

Gimli and Legolas wondered very much why this storm had suddenly appeared. Not minutes ago it had been clear.

" The storm is changing our path!" Gimli shouted to Legolas through the wind. " I do not know how this happened, but we cannot fight against this storm, we will let the storm pass and then try to find our path once again." Legolas yelled over the sound of the wind. Gimli nodded.


	2. Chapter 1: Llyr Port

Chapter1: Llyr Port

Kisha looked around from the tree she sat in. She had been here before with her mother, but her mother couldn't know what she was doing or she would be taken back home. No she had to get to the island of the Wizards, her world depended on it.

"Well?" Evan asked, from his place under the tree. "The ship I wanted us to take hasn't arrived here yet." Kisha said. "So we wait for it, I know it should be here in about half an hour."

"What do we do until then?" Evan asked. Kisha looked back down at him "I have a friend that works in one of the Inn's here. We'll find her. She's the daughter of the captain of the Maris." Kisha said.

"Maris," Evan said remembering something, " I've heard my father talk about that ship. It's suppose to be really popular because they bring goods from the Wizard Island, the Enchanters Island and the Mages Island, not to mention from a lot of other places." he frowned. "What makes you think they'll let us go with them." he asked.

"He knows my sister, she did him a favor once and we'll tell them we can help them. I mean I'm a fairy I can make sure the weather stays nice and no storms come close to us. That's easy magic." Evan rolled his eyes. "But what about me? I've never been on a ship! I don't think Centaurs like ships."

"They don't." was Kisha's matter of fact reply, "But you've got no choice. We have to get to that Island." Evan shuttered. "If I die of seasickness I'll haunt you forever." Kisha rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she flew down from the tree. "Come on let's go." she walked out from under the edge of the forest and started walking.

Evan looked at the place. There were Centaurs, humans, dwarves, elves, Foxians, shape changers and even some fairies, and a lot of other races of Second Earth. 'Its so crowded.' he thought.

Not far from where he was buildings stood. The first buildings were large cabins, this ones had people coming in and out so Evan guessed they were shops. Between them there was a road that lead deeper into the seaside town or city. He looked at it. 'City.' he thought.

His mother had never let him come with his father but his father always talked about this place. He thought that the place would be smaller, now that he stood in front of it he saw that he had been wrong.

After the large cabins even bigger buildings began spreading out every where, he guessed, those were the trading centers. After that he could see more stores, small shops, and even put up shops. Then after that he guessed that the houses where people lived started. According to his father mostly humans lived here. He shuddered. How could humans live in such crowded places? He would never be able to understand them. "Well, are you coming?" Kisha asked, looking back at him. "I'm coming." he said. He steeled himself and trotted after her.

Frodo stepped onto the ship followed by Gandalf. Sam, with pack in hand, ran after him. Gandalf looked down at Frodo. "Are you sure you want to go?" he asked. Frodo looked at Valinor and was silent for a moment, then he nodded. "Yes. I will come back to it, but I think this will be my last chance to see Second Earth and the friends I made there." he looked at Sam. "But Sam, you don't have to come with us, you can stay here. I know you don't want to leave."

Sam shook his head. "I go where you go Mister Frodo. Last time I left you out of my sight you were sailing away. No, I'll go with you. I'm curious about this place you talk about, besides I'd like to see this blue forest and this strange flowers." Frodo smiled.

Gandalf turned to see who else would come with them. Other Elves were also sailing to Second Earth, a relative of Laurenor and Aldarion was coming with them, Haldir had been convinced, although after much argument, to come with them. Other Elves who had planed to go to Second Earth were also there.

On the shores stood Lady Galadriel, there to bid them goodbye. With her also stood Lord Elrond, his two sons and wife.

Frodo waved goodbye to them as the ship began moving. All of them waved back in return. Gandalf bowed his head to those on the shore and turned back to the sea. "Well let us hope we can return there." Gandalf said.

Gimli looked around at where the storm had taken them. Legolas looked by his side. "I have never dreamed there would be trees with such color." Legolas said, looking in wonder at the sky blue trees. "Well, I seemed to have found other visitors." both companions looked to the right side of the river to see an elf.

"I beg your pardon?" Legolas said. Laurenor smiled. "I met a few other people a couple of years ago in this same place. Perhaps you know them? I believe that they had a white Wizard with them, if I remember right, his name was Gandalf."

Gimli gaped in surprise at the strange elf, and Legolas's eyes widen. "Yes we knew those you speak of, you say that they are or were here?"

Laurenor nodded. "Yes, they were here. They left the shores of this planet a couple of years ago. They were headed for Valinor."

"Can you tell us how to get there from here?" Gimli asked. Laurenor shrugged. "I'm not very sure you can, unless the gates of this world let you, and believe me if you were brought here you are here for a reason. Perhaps you should stop your ship here. I will lead you to my home, there we will contact Vennsile, I'm sure he will help you if he can."

both companions looked at each other and nodded. They docked their ship and walked towards the elf. "My name's Laurenor and you are?" he asked.

"I am Legolas, this is Gimli a friend of mine." Laurenor raised his eyebrows. "Friends you say? This is strange, last I heard, the dwarves and elves were just beginning trade with each other, and not with out some problems." Gimli grunted but said nothing. Laurenor shook his head and turned towards the forest. "Come, I will show you the way. You are in luck. You came just as winter finished and Spring began."

Legolas looked at the trees. "Why are trees here such color?" he asked. Laurenor shrugged. "It is a mystery, all I can say is that they are what they are just as trees in Middle-Earth are green. Do not worry, there are still some forests in this world that are green. The leaves of this forests are not always this color though, like those of your world, this forest changes color with the seasons. In Spring the leaves are sky blue, in the summer they are a deep blue with just a small hint of white, in autumn they change to very light blue and orange comes into the leaves, in winter they are entirely white with just a hint of light blue." Legolas marveled at this information while Gimli simply looked around the forest, remembering the last time he had come into a forest and arrows had appeared out of nowhere.

As if Laurenor guessed his thoughts he turned to Gimli. "Do not worry I have brought you into this forest therefore you are a guest, even if you are a dwarf, and none will threaten or harm you." Gimli said nothing but kept looking around in suspicion. "At least you are not in the rivers that border the Mist Forest." he said. "The Mist Forest?" Legolas asked. "If you are not invited into that forest you will forever be lost in it until some meat eater gets you."

Legolas suppressed the urge to shudder.

An explosion coming from the Wizard Dareon's study rooms, made everyone who was busy or just walking around the gardens open their doors or look up. They also saw a flash of butterfly wings and the sound of a laugh.

Everyone immediately rushed to the sight of the explosion, eager to see what had happened, and backed up when they heard a roar of rage and Dareon opened the door, covered in soot from head to feet.

Everyone gathered there immediately knew what had happened but pretended to be shocked. "Where is that Fairalev!?" Dareon shouted, looking around.

"This is the last straw." The Fairalev he was referring to was named Miriam and sat on the roof of his study rooms laughing.

The Wizard looked around the crowd, who was trying to keep from laughing, he spotted one of Miriam's friends and grabbed the neck of his shirt.

"Where is she?" he asked, rage apparent in his eyes. Kyle shook his head and coughed, then in a strained voice said. "I have no idea Sir. Now if you could let go of my shirt, its getting dirty." Most people gathered around burst out laughing.

Dareon glared at the human and let go of him. Vennsile pushed through the crowd. "I suggest you let me punish that Fairalev! This is the last time she makes a fool of me!" Dareon roared.

Vennsile coughed twice then talked. "I'm afraid I can't do that. She is my pupil and I will see to her punishment. Now if you'll excuse me." Everyone knew that this was the signal for them to leave, they departed still laughing.

Dareon glared at Vennsile and stomped back into his rooms, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone stopped as they heard a splash and the angry roar of the wizard. Vennsile glanced at them with eyes that danced and everyone began walking away again, laughing uncontrollably .Vennsile waited for Kyle to stop laughing before addressing him. "Now where is Miriam." Kyle shrugged, smiling. "Probably on the roof laughing." Vennsile shook his head. "She would." Student and teacher walked away to go look for Miriam.

Sekan sat on his throne bored. He was starting to think he would send for someone to torment when the doors to his throne room burst open and a woman in a long flowing black dress walked into his throne room, behind her the only thing that was left of his incompetent guards was black dust. "Well, Chaos, I can't say its nice to see you again." Sekan said. "Seeing as you're not exactly a picture of beauty and you've turned my guards into dust." Chaos snarled at him, "I don't care what you think as long as you help me get revenge on those who did this to me." she said.

Sekan raised his eyebrows. "Help, why would you need help from me?" he asked.

"Because I am not as powerful as I used to be thanks to Vennsile!" Chaos snarled at him.

Sekan's face looked mockingly enlightened, 'I see." he said.

He pretended to think about it until he heard Chaos growl. "Well, I do have a grudge against him and his pupils." he leaned forward on his throne chair.

" Here's the deal. You help me rid myself of his pupils and I help you rid yourself of Vennsile and each of us get half of Second Earth to rule and we never speak to each other again." he grimaced dramatically. " Really, do you think I wish to see your ugly face again?" Chaos snarled. "Its his fault I am ugly! I used to be beautiful." Sekan smirk grew. "I'm sure you were. Now, I have made rings that will enslave Vennsile's pupils and make them mine to command. I have a ring which will help me control them but I need them, or someone else, to put that ring on their fingers. After that they will have no choice but to obey me and in time I will have their souls." Chaos smiled. Which wasn't very nice to see, Sekan thought trying not to wince. "Very well."

A cockroach scuttled out of the room. As soon as it had turned a corner it turned into a mouse, when it was finally outside the mouse turned into a raven and flew away from the Dark Lands and towards the island of Wizards.


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning of Problems

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Problems

Evan followed Kisha through the crowded streets of Athean. At first he had thought that people would wonder why they were alone but it seemed that people in a city didn't pay much attention to anyone but themselves and their business.

Except for the people in the booths shouting to them if they wanted to buy what they were selling, no one paid them much attention.

To further his surprise there were a lot of young people like him everywhere and not just his kind. A centaur about his age noticed him looking. Evan quickly turned away but it was to late, the young centaur had began making his way towards them. "You should never look at a person for to long." Kisha hissed at him when she noticed the centaur. "I'm sorry." Evan whispered ,"It's just this place is overwhelming." Kisha shook her head.

This was going to be harder than she originally thought it'd be. The centaur stopped in front of them and looked from Evan to Kisha. "It's not nice to stare." Kisha said. "Sorry." the centaur said. "I've seen you before." he said looking at Kisha, "But' I'd never seen him here before."

Evan resisted the urge to take a step back. Unlike his cinnamon coloring this centaur was black and white. His hooves were black melting into white halfway up his back and front legs. Everything else was white, except for his eyes that were gray and his hair which had the same pattern as his hooves, going from black at the bottom of his ponytail, that reached halfway down to his waist, to white at the top.

Kisha straightened up, though the centaur was at least a foot taller than her, the way she stood made it seem as if she was a great queen looking down at a servant. "It's none of your business who I decide to bring with me." she said.

The centaur backed up a step. "I didn't mean to pry. I just wanted to know who he was." Evan had had enough. He wasn't as brave as he suspected Kisha was but that didn't mean he was going to stand for her talking down to one of his kind. "My name's Evan." he said stepping forward. "From the Wide River Clan." he made his right hand into a fist and covered it with his right infront of his chest and bowed his head over it as all his kind did, to the young centaur.

The centaur in turn did the same, "My name's Erell from the Mist Forest Clan." Evan's eyes widened. "You live there?" he asked in wonder.

Erell nodded. "Yes, my people have lived there for a very long time. Great grandfather said that we were there even before the humans came to our world and named it after their own." Evan looked at Kisha. Kisha knew what he was thinking, she shook her head furiously. This was suppose to be a secret mission that both of them had to finish on their own not get other people to join them.

"Excuse us a minute." Evan said to Erell. Erell nodded and watched as Kisha and Evan retreated further and began to whisper. "Come on let's tell him." Evan said. "He's from the Mist Forest, what if we need to go there for some reason, he can help us." Kisha rolled her eyes. "No." she said. "I highly doubt we're going to need there and he's probably with his parents or part of his clan. They'll look for him and we'll get caught. Don't you want to find your brother?" she asked. Evan nodded. "Yes I do but I think he can be of some help." Kisha shook her head.

Their whispered discussion kept on going until they were interrupted by Erell. "Where are you trying to go?" he asked interested. Kisha jumped back. Evan looked at him. They hadn't even noticed that he'd come close enough to listen to them. "We're trying to get to the Wizard's Isle." Evan said before Kisha could put her hand over his mouth. She raised her hands in exasperation.

"Fine! you tell him but if he gets us caught I'll put a curse on both of you!" she said. Evan tried not to look scared and was caught by surprise when Erell laughed. "Right, you're going to curse us." he said mockingly. "How dumb do you think I am, I know that Fairies can't curse people. They can keep the weather calm, make things grow and use defensive magic but nothing else unless they're trained in it." Kisha sniffed and turned away.

Erell turned back to Evan. "So you were saying?" Evan turned back to Erell. "As I was saying we're trying to get to the Wizard's Isle because we have very important information for them." he swallowed remembering what Chaos had done to all those people and his father. Whatever Erell had seen in his face seemed to have convinced him. "Alright, I'll help you get there. The ship that's going that way just arrived. We need to find a way to get on board."

Kisha smirked. "I already have a plan. My friend is the the daughter of the ship's captain. We were on our way there when you interrupted." Erell looked at her. "Then we should get going."

Kisha didn't move. "Won't your parent or whoever you came from miss you?" she asked. Erell shook his head. "Don't worry about that. They won't miss me until sunset and the ship will be on it's way by then." Kisha nodded slowly and began making her way through the crowds.

Gimly kept looking around in suspicion. When Laurenor noticed he laughed. "Calm down! The trees will not harm you. If you really want to know they're to sleepy to try anything." Gimli looked up at Laurenor in question. Laurenor smiled, "It's spring my friend. The trees don't simply wake up as we do. They take quite a few months being sleepy and then finally waking up." Legolas looked around in wonder. "Then if I try speaking to them they will not answer?" he asked. Laurenor shook his head, "You might hear a grumble from them." he said. Gimli snorted. The idea that trees could speak never really sank into him and listening to the elves talk as if the trees were people wasn't exactly his idea of a good conversation. "How far to your home?" Legolas asked. "Not far." Laurenor said. "In one more hour we will be there." Gimli loked up at Laurenor. "Any chance of a break?" he asked. Laurenor laughed. "Yes, unless you wish to keep walking. I know that Legolas and I can keep going for quite a while but you on the other hand." Gimli's only reply was to look away and grunt. Laurenor smiled and turned back to talk to Legolas.

The Raven finally landed on an opened window that was located in Vennsile's study room. He didn't have to look for the person he wished to talk too for long. He was trying to look stern in voice and face as he looked down at a sitting young woman with blue eyes, bright orange hair and butterfly wings that changed color with the simplest of movements. Her eyes sparkled with humor and anyone could see that her mouth fought not to brake into a grin.

To the side leaning on a shelf of books was a young man with black hair tied back in a pony tail and dancing hazel eyes.

The raven cawed and the people looked up at him. "Ah, Michael I see you've returned." the raven cawed once more and landed on the ground.

He immediately began growing, his head taking on a human shape and his beak and feathers melting into him. When it was over a young man with black hair and brown eyes kneeled on the floor. He got up and dusted his clothes. "I've got grave news." he said.

Vennsile turned his full attention to him. Michael turned to the window and closed it. "It seems that Chaos is free, how I don't know,' he said turning back to the three. "I saw him at…" he hesisated looking at Miriam. Miriam understood. "Let me guess she went to pay Sekan a visit." she said not sounding surprised at all. Michael nodded. Miriam rolled her eyes. "I've told you before; he is no longer my brother, he stopped being my brother when he went to the dark side. Now what exactly are they planning?" she asked. "Sekan said he had some rings that could control us if they could make us, or force us, to wear them. Chaos wants revenge on Vennsile and both want to rule Demos." Michael finished.

All of them were quiet. Someone knocked on the door and Kyle went to open it. A young Wizard's apprentice looked at all of them with wide eyes. Miriam coughed. "We don't have all day young man." she said, smiling. "I know you're beyond surprise that such famous people are gathered within the same room but please no autographs." she said haughtily, though anyone could see she was playing around. The young man smiled at her. "I'm sorry but I've got a message for Master Vennsile." he said. "And it is?" Vennsile asked kindly. The young man fidgeted a little, feeling nervous under Vennsile's gaze. Finally the boy spoke. "There's a Great Falcon here to see you. He said his name is Silver Wing and that if you don't help his people are going to have to do something that's going to make the elves their enemies for a long while." Vennsile shook his head. "I knew it was going to well to last." he said glancing at a giggling Miriam. "Well, then we must help him we wouldn't want another enmity in this planet." he said sounding exasperated. He looked back at Michael. "I'll call a council of Wizards once I deal with this, you must be there to explain in detail." with that he turned to the boy who looked as if he'd been handed a piece of candy. "Lead the way and no telling anyone what you've heard here." Vennsile told the boy. The boy's face fell but he nodded and led Vennsile away.

The three left looked at each other. Then as one got up and followed Vennsile.

The quartet followed the apprentice through a corridor then an arch leading them through an inside garden with a fountain at it's center. The sun glinting in through the glass roof and sides told them that the midday meal would be beginning any time soon.

As if reading their minds bells began to chime signaling the end of classes and the beginning of lunch. They kept walking through the garden that ended in another arch covered with vines of purple flowers with pink trimming, and a long straight corridor with classrooms at each side. Students bowed and politely made way for them.

They went down a set of stairs that finally brought them to a large wooden door that ,at the moment, opened to a seemingly endless garden. There was a wide path in the middle fenced by trees.

The trunks of the trees were a dark green color while the leaves were a peach color and the small five petal blossoms were bright green.

Behind the trees flowers of various types and colors grew sometimes surrounding fountains where dolphins, mer-people or swans were displayed.

Most flowers were surrounded by small paths made of cement that people could walk on. The rest of the ground was covered with neatly trimmed green grass. On the far side of the right a waterfall fed a river that ran through the path they had taken and to the other side of the garden.

They crossed the bridge and kept on walking until they came to where the garden trees veered right and left, making a circle large enough for a football field to fit in or, in this case, a falcon the size of a four story building with the wing span of a large truck.

The falcon was white with silver at the tips of his wings. In the front of his neck he had a silver jewel imbedded, at his side were two Senior Wizards of the order.

One wore a gray robe while the other one a deep blue robe. They bowed at Vennsile who in turn did the same glancing to make sure his pupils followed hi example.

The falcon looked down at Vennsile and his pupils. I would say I'm sorry for dropping this problem into your lap, Vennsile, but truth be told I'm quite relieved I can The silver jewel in his throat had lit up as he spoke. Vennsile shook his head. "It's alright, after all I am the one that convinced you to help. Now tell me what went wrong?" he asked. They heard a sight, I am not certain how it began but when I did get there the elves looked wronged and stood at one side while the dwarves, also looking wronged, stood on the other side, both had weapons at hand and looked like they wouldn't mind using them. When I asked what had happened all of them began to speak at once. I know elves are suppose to be dignified but this ones were just a few steps from undignified. As for the dwarves, they didn't seem to care as long as I took their side Silver Wing sounded as exasperated as Vennsile could sometimes get with his students. Vennsile looked around. "I would have thought you'd bring representatives." he said. I did was the reply.

He gave a great cry and was answered by two other falcons coming towards them from opposite ends of the garden that surrounded them. Vennsile turned to the young apprentice when he coughed. "May I go?" the apprentice asked. "I have no desire to be here and if I don't hurry I will go without lunch." Vennsile smiled. "Of course, I'm sorry for forgetting to dismiss you."

The apprentice bowed and left as the great birds landed and kneeled for their passengers to get down. The elf slid down the falcon's back with a grace matched only by very few of the races in this world. The elf had hair so blond it was almost white made into the style of his people and light green eyes. His clothes marked him as from the Forest of Summer, as it's name suggested, the forest where this elf came from seemed to exist out of time. The forest was always green and hardly changed either in autumn, winter or spring. The trees that lived there were of many kinds and produced fruit not found anywhere else as well as animals only found there. The colors of his clothes were green and gray green.

The dwarf, clad in the style of his people, completed with mail shirt and axe, wore the dark colors the marked him of the Blue Mountain, as in the Forest of Summer, the name reflected the place he came from.

The mountain was home to the blue leaf trees that produced the blue fruit that only grew there. The fruit was one, if not the most, delicious fruit in the planet. The mountain also held the richest minerals and precious stones in Demos or Second Earth, as the humans called it.

Needless to say the dwarves of Blue Mountain were some of the richest people in the planet.

Vennsile had thought that getting them to begin trading again was a good idea.

The wine the elves made from the golden grapes that grew in their forests were exquisite and so was the game they brought in.

Now and then they also found materials that the dwarves wanted and the elves had no use for, while the dwarves had precious stones that elves valued and loved the fruit that grew there.

The dwarf stumbled down and almost fell but managed to land feet wide apart to stop himself from falling on his face.

They both glared at each other and walked to Vennsile who they bowed too. 'All this bowing is making me bored.' Miriam said resisting the urge to yawn.

There was silence for a moment before both dwarf and elf began talking at the same time.

They stopped glared and returned their gaze to Vennsile. He sighted, "I had hoped this would work." he said. "If it cannot work between your clans I don't see how it could work between any others." Vennsile said sounding disappointed.

Both dwarf and elf had the grace to look a little embarrassed. "I am sorry for this but an elf knows when a trade is not equal."t he elf said with great dignity. Miriam couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. All those gathered there looked at her with a puzzled gaze. "I'm sorry but to me this is extremely funny!" she said trying to catch her breath. "The great Elves fighting because they were…over charged!" she finished with a laugh.

Vennsile looked at her sternly though a smile tugged at his lips. "You are in enough trouble young fairalev. Don't get yourself in more."

She chuckled and stopped though her eyes sparkled and she had a grin on her face.

The dwarf looked amused however the elf did not. He drew himself up and glared at Miriam. "I will not discuss anything while this youngster makes fun of my people! I don't care if we are distantly related."

It was Miriam's turn to look wronged. "How dare you even say such a thing!" she said seeming outrageously shocked and displeased. "We, Fairalevs, prefer to think of ourselves not in the least related to anyone so uptight and way over the line of dignified. You people are so over the line that you can't see it!"

A chuckle was heard from the dwarf who coughed to disguise it. Miriam smiled. "We are more closely related to dragons than we are to either your kind or even the fairies, who are also way to dignified for our tastes." A laugh burst out of the dwarf. "Well said lassie!" the dwarf said. Miriam's eyes sparkled with pure mischief as she bowed to the dwarf. "Thank you Master Dwarf! I receive your praise with honor!" Kyle and Michael rolled their eyes. The elf did not look happy in the least. "Miriam!" Vennsile said, stopping the Fairalev from turning back to mocking the elf. She looked at him. "Yes Vennsile?" she asked innocently.

He pointed his staff towards the great white building that stretched to both sides like a great palace. "Back now!" he said sternly. Miriam bowed to him and took to the air, the sun glinting of her outspread wings. Making the colors shimmer and play across their length. "I will leave because none but one appreciate me." she said mockingly dignified. She waved to the dwarf and flew away.


	4. Chapter 3: Deepening Trouble

Chapter 3: Deepening Trouble and Trips

Disclaimer: Lotr is property of Tolkien anyone else you've never heard of is mine.

The three companions had walked for a while going deeper into the forest. Legolas was awed by the trees that became larger and more majestic as they walked further into the forest until finally they came to a bridge and on the other side stood an archway made of stone, vines with small white blossoms covered it. On both sides stood to elves. They smiled when they saw Laurenor but frowned as they glanced at the dwarf. "I bring two more visitors from the shores of Middle-Earth." he said. "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli."Laurenor said. "They seek a meeting with our Lord and Lady." The elf with golden hazel hair an dark blue eyes stepped forward. "I will escort them. You must return to your post." Laurenor sighted dramatically. "Yes I know, you mustn't remind me of my burden." The elves grinned. Laurenor turned to Legolas and Gimli. "This is Fireil he will show you to our lord and lady." He put his right hand over his heart and bowed. "Until we meet again. I bid you farewell." he said and turn to leave. Fireil turned to them. "If you will please follow me."

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, Legolas amused and Gimli still a little suspicious, then turned and followed Fireil.

Vennsile turned back to the dwarf and elf. The dwarf looked very amused, however the elf did not."I am sorry about my pupil." he said. "She doesn't know how to be quiet even when it is obvious."

The dwarf chuckled. "Let her, she apparently likes lighting the mood and it was interesting to meet one of her kind. I have never met a fairalev before." he shook his head laughing. The elf glared at the dwarf. "I have never met one of her kind either but I think she acted more like a child." he hesitated. "Are all their kind like her?" he asked. Vennsile shook his head. "No, she has manners, in case you did not notice, others of her kind are much trickier." Vennsile finished. The elf looked surprised while the dwarf still chuckled. Michael cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. "As nice as this talk about Fairalevs is I'd very much to know the name of our two guests." he said bowing to the dwarf and elf. "I am sorry." the elf said. "My name is Valandil of the elves of The Summer Forest." he said. "I am Nordri of the Dwarves of The Blue Mountain." Vennsile nodded. "You both know who I am," he turned to Michael and Kyle. "This are two of my disciples. The shape shifter Michael and the human Kyle." both students bowed the elf and dwarf as they were introduced. Then Vennsile turned to the two Wizards. The gray wizard stepped forward. "My name Tsiannen of the Wizard's Order." he said. The other wizard stepped forward. "I am Metriasen of the Wizard's Order."

Vennsile turned to the falcons. The falcon to Silverwing's right had a light green jewel imbedded in his throat, the top part of his head was also light green while his eyes were as dark as emeralds, he looked down at them. I am known as Wind in the common tongue they heard him reply.

The one to Silverwing's left, had black feathers trimmings like Silverwing, and the rest of him was gray, he had a black jewel imbedded in his throat and apparently was still getting over the amusing scene for his voice sounded amused when they heard it in their heads. My name is simply Night, in the common tongue he said I am quite pleased to meet all of you. Will we be seeing the fairalev again? he asked. There were chuckles from everyone but the elf. "Perhaps." Vennsile said. "Though at the moment we must discuss something of more importance." he turned back to the elf and dwarf. "If I understood the fight started over the prize of something or the amount that was traded on one side was unequal?" he asked them. The elf nodded. The dwarf nodded. "What we we're giving you was of more value than what you were giving us." The elf drew himself up and turned to the dwarf. "What we were giving you was of more value than what you were giving us." Before anyone could stop them they had began arguing again. The elf reached for his bow and arrow while the dwarf reached for his axe. "Enough!" Vennsile said loudly.

Both stopped reaching for their weapons and turned to Vennsile who was shaking his head. "Does this mean that you will not trade with each other again?" he asked. There was silence for a minute. "Perhaps if they get their values on their goods right we will consider it." Valandil said. The dwarf nodded. "The same goes to you and your people lad." They both glared once more and turned away from each other.

"As amusing as this is." Michael said. "It seems rather childish, perhaps you should get a third opinion from someone else." Everyone turned their eyes to him. Vennsile nodded "Go on." he said. Michael shrugged. "Well I was thinking that because both of your races either mined, grew, or hunted and dressed your goods you would consider them of much value but if you found someone who did not do such things and knew much about this with his or her help you could come to an accord on what the prize or how much should be traded for such things."

Kyle nodded, "I see where you're going." he said, "And we know the perfect person for the job, well it's actually two people and perhaps it will keep both of them busy for a while." he looked at Vennsile who was nodding. "Yes, I believe both of you have the right idea." he said.

The three falcons looked down at them, interest in their eyes. May we know who this two will be? Silverwing asked.

Vennsile looked up at him. "Two of my students perfect for this job, of course they will have to stay with the elves and dwarves for a while but this might be educational for them." he turned to Night. "I believe we will be seeing more of Miriam."

"What?" Valandil asked. Vennsile turned to him. "The fairalevs are much closer to dragons, they love hunting for treasures and there is none that I know of that has been cheated. They make it their business to know about prices and what something amounts too. The same could be said of the dragons." he sighted shaking his head. "This has come at a grave time but it cannot be helped." he looked at everyone. He could see that besides his two students, all wanted to know what was so grave but he knew that it was important to keep everything going as if everything was normal, or as normal as could be in this planet. "It is nothing you should be concerned with as of yet." he told them seriously. There was reluctant nod from them.

He was about to dismiss everyone for an hour when Silverwing told them, Someone flies towards us they turned to look back at the building and sure enough there was someone flying towards them, there was actually two people, coming towards them. The fairalev was flying alongside a red dragon, much larger by far than the falcons. As it got closer to them it began to be enveloped in a fiery mist, when it landed in the field instead of a dragon a young man with fiery red hair and dragon wings stood before them. He bowed to everyone then turned to Vennsile. "I have a very important message." he said. "A human city was attacked by goblins late last night." Vennsile shook his had. This happened sometimes he would have to send people to help all they can as if he knew what he was thinking David shook his head. "This was no human city within any of our continents, Vennsile, this was a human city in the human empire." There was a gasp of surprise from everyone who did not know of this. "This is bad." Vennsile said. He turned to the others. "This must wait for a while I believe it is time I call a council." he turned to Miriam. "Go sound the bell." she nodded and took of for once without comment. He turned to the other. Vennsile, what is this? Silverwing asked. "Chaos has escaped." Vennsile said. This left everyone speechless. "I must warn my people." Valandil said. "I know you must." Vennsile said, "But it would be wiser to stay and listen to all that is said, hen you may return to your people."

Vennsile turned to Michael. "Fly as quickly as you can to the Mages Isle, tell them that some of their people must be in this meeting." Michael nodded, already turning into the fastest bird he knew. As he took off Vennsile turned to Davis. "You must go to the enchanters, tell them they must be here too, hurry!" David jumped into the sky and flew away. Finally he turned to Kyle. "Find the rest of your companions, tell them I require their presence in the great meeting hall." Kyle nodded. I will assist you Night said to Kyle. Flying we will accomplish this sooner Kyle ran to him and climbed on to his back. Hang on Night said and took off. He turned to those that were left. "We will begin in three hours, make sure that our guests have a place there by that time." Vennsile said to the two Wizards, they nodded and Vennsile turned and walked away. A breeze passed by and the Wizard was nowhere to be seen.

The young centaurs followed the fairy to an Inn in the heart of the city. Evan looked up at the sign. It read The Traveler's Inn. They went in to a cool room after the day's heat. Here and there, there were men, women, and some families eating or talking. At the counter a young woman with pale brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a light rose and white uniform cleaned the counter.

Kisha walked up to her and the woman looked at her in surprise. "Kisha, I didn't know you were going to be here this week." Kisha shrugged. "It came as a surprise to me too. I'm here on important business. My friends and I need to go to the Wizard's Isle it's really important." she said. The woman was quiet for a moment and looked at the centaurs ."They are?" she asked.

Kisha turned to them. "The cinnamon colored one is Evan from the Clan of The Wide River." Kisha said. "His friend is from the Mist Forest Clan, he's name is Erell. Guys this is Maris, just like the ship, it was named after her grandmother and she was named after it." Maris smiled when they boys eyes went wide in surprise.

"I take it your parents don't know you're here?" she asked. Kisha sighted, "I knew you would ask and no they don't but this is really important Maris." she turned to Evan and signaled for him to help her. "It is important." Evan said. "My father died because of it as well as many of my kind and some humans." he said, trying not to let the tears start again. He couldn't look like a kid right now. Maris considered. "If it is that important then I'm sure my father will help you guys out but you should know that Vennsile has the best at his position. I've be surprised if he didn't know about this already."

Still." Kisha said. "This is really important, besides I want to make sure my sister is there and so does Evan." Kisha looked up at Maris her eyes pleading. Maris sighted. "My father and his crew will be stopping by later today to eat before sailing I'll talk to him." Kisha smiled. "Thank you." Maris said breaking into a smile. Maris smiled back and looked at the three. "Well you might as well eat something, on the house of course." Maris took the centaurs to another room where their kind ate while Kisha ate where everyone else was.

Maris made sure they were comfortable while she thought. Her father wouldn't like it, they were young, even if they were around fifty or sixty, they were still children and he wouldn't like taking them away. She had to think of a way to get him to help the poor dears. Just remembering Evan's face when he remembered what happened convinced her that they were better of in the Wizard's Isle than here. 'Maybe I'll just tell them that.' she thought.

As before, the storm had come out of nowhere, this time though they let it guide them to their destination. Frodo was inside with the others. Gandalf was reading a book while Aldarion and Laurenor's relative, Cael, paced back and forth. Frodo didn't blame him. He could feel that something was very bad and while he and the others knew they could stay in Valinor and not get involved they had decided to go. Frodo had come because he wanted to see his friends at least once more. He loved Valinor but he missed Miriam's jokes and the fun he had had with the others. He wondered if they had found a replacement for Ibun yet. He hadn't had time to get to know him well but he had reminded him of Gimli.

He looked out the window wondering what the others would say when they saw them again. 'I hope we can help, even if it is in a small way.' he thought. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he only noticed the storm was clearing when Sam brought it to his attention. "Are we there then?" Sam asked. "It seems we are." Gandalf said, walking towards the door. He opened it and the others followed him out.

Outside he looked around, this time there was no one around to greet them. "I don't understand." Cael said. "My brother should be at his post." Indeed Laurenor was nowhere to bee seen. "Perhaps it has something to do with that ship." Gandalf said pointing to it with his staff. Frodo looked at it. It was an elven ship, he was sure of that. "Perhaps others came before us and Laurenor showed them to his home." Frodo suggested. Gandalf nodded. "Then perhaps we should wait to see if he returns." Haldir said.

They docked the ship and walked down the plank. Frodo looked at the other side of the river. There was no one there. Last time he had seen a boy that he had learned was a centaur, like Nolion. 'Perhaps they are in their settlement' he thought. Something inside of him told him that something bad had happened here he just didn't know what it had been. He made sure to keep away from the Ivy's Blossom while he looked at the other side of the river. "No one's there." Frodo looked up at Cael. "That is notnormal?" Frodo asked. Cael nodded. "Usually there are a few centaurs here, either fishing or guarding their side of the river from intruders. I don't understand what could have made them leave their post." he shook is head. "Whatever it was I have a feeling that it was very unpleasant."

"I don't know if I should be pleased or not." Frodo and Cael turned towards the forest. Laurenor was walking out of it with an amused look in his face. "You are the second party I have found today." he bowed to Gandalf. "It is good to see all of you again and perhaps you would like to know that I just delivered an elf and a dwarf who claimed to know you. The elf was named Legolas while the dwarf was named Gimli." Sam gasped in surprise. "We know them." Gandalf said. "We are also happy to hear they are well." Laurenor smiled and turned to Cael. "Cousin, I'm happy to see you." he said. Cael looked at him with thoughtful eyes. "You don't know yet, do you?" he asked. Laurenor frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know what you speak of."

"Something's wrong here." Sam said. "Well from what I was told." Laurenor looked at them silent for a moment. "If there is something wrong then I must return to my home. Please follow me." he said and walked back into the forest.


End file.
